Presently, many travelers use wheeled luggage to transport articles. Typically, this luggage has a telescoping handle that is positioned on the opposite end of the luggage from a pair of wheels. A user extends the handle and then rolls the luggage on its wheels. However, in many airports travelers are required to traverse long distances to reach connecting flights or to enter/exit the airport facility. Even with wheeled luggage, pulling this luggage over long distances is awkward and can become quite tiring to the traveler who is required to walk the entire distance in an often uncomfortable and anatomically strained position. Moreover, wheeled luggage typically does not respond well to turning commands and is otherwise sluggish in its handling and response to operator inputs.
Thus, there is a need for a device that efficiently carry articles (serves as luggage) while also providing a more efficient means for moving persons the long distances that must often be traversed in modern airports.